mass_erect_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel
The Sentinel Sentinels are unique, bringing forth both tech and biotic abilities to the battlefield. While they lack the focus of adepts and engineers, they are versatile and can handle any situation. Sentinels are equipped with the most advanced ablation armor system to keep themselves safe. This advanced shield causes the sentinel to be a "juggernaut", making taking cover much less necessary, and rushing your enemies much more productive. Sentinels benefit from high Wisdom '''and '''Charisma scores which improve their biotics and high Intelligence scores which improve their tech abilities. * Hit Dice: d8 * Class Skills: Biotics, Decryption, Electronics, First Aid, Knowledge (All, taken individually), Listen, Medicine, Perform (All, taken individually), Repair, Research, Search * Skill Points at 1st level: (4 + INT Mod) x 4 * Skill Points at each additional level: '''4 + INT mod * '''Weapon, Armor, and Ammo Proficiency: Proficient with all pistols, light armor, disruptor ammo * Unique Powers: Submission Net, Tech Armor Class Features Tech Points The total Tech Points equal Intelligence Modifier x Character Level (minimum 1). You also gain additional points as shown on the table below. These points are not cumulative - simply add the number shown to the above formula. For example, Kaiden is a level 1 Sentinel with a Intelligence Modifier of +3. His total Tech Points equal his INT Mod (+3) x Character Level (x1) + TechPoint Bonus (+0). Therefore, his total Tech Points is 3. At the start and end of each encounter, regain all expended Tech Points. If you run out of Tech Points during an encounter, you can no longer use tech powers. By spending 2 actions, you can recover a number of Tech Points equal to your Wisdom Modifier. Doing so provokes an Attack of Opportunity. If any damage is dealt to your shield, plating, or HP, the effect ends prematurely. Biotic Points: The total Biotic Points equal Charisma Modifier x Character Level (minimum 1). You also gain additional points as shown on the table above. These points are not cumulative - simply add the number shown to the above formula. For example, Kaiden is a level 1 Sentinel with a Charisma Modifier of +3. His total Biotic Points equal his CHA Mod (+3) x Character Level (x1) + Biotic Point Bonus (+0). Therefore, her total Biotic Points is 3. At the start and end of each encounter, regain all expended Biotic Points. If you run out of Biotic Points during an encounter, you can no longer use biotic powers. By spending 2 actions, you can recover a number of Biotic Points equal to your Wisdom Modifier. Doing so provokes an Attack of Opportunity. If any damage is dealt to your shield, plating, or HP, the effect ends prematurely. Tech Specialization: These specializations are used to learn new tech powers or to increase the rank level of currently known tech powers. You must meet all requirements to learn new powers or to increase ranks in existing powers. You can use the specialization to increase rank in a proficient ammo power. One specialization increases ammo rank by 1. Biotic Specialization: These specializations are used to learn new biotic powers or to increase the rank level of currently known biotic powers. You must meet all requirements to learn new powers or to increase ranks in existing powers. You can use the specialization to increase rank in a proficient ammo power. One specialization increases ammo rank by 1.